1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical louver assembly of the type wherein a plurality of vertically oriented louvers are movably suspended so as to rotate along the length of a horizontally oriented track and also to be selectively rotated or tilted about their own longitudinal axis in synchronized positioning by the manipulation of a pull cord assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical blind assemblies or structures of the type incorporating a plurality of vertically oriented and depending louvers or blinds, capable of traversing the length of a track mounted on a suspended header or housing structure are well known in the prior art and commercially available to the public in various forms and designs. Typically, such assembly provides for the traversing movement of the plurality of depending blinds or louvers in the aforementioned fashion and also allows the angular rotation or tilting of the blinds collectively into a common, synchronized angular orientation about the respective longitudinal axes of the blinds. This angular orientation controls or regulates the amount of light or viewing through the individual blinds. Vertical blind assemblies of the type set forth above generally include a carrier element removably secured to an upper end thereof. Each carrier element is pivotally or rotatably mounted on a carrier assembly. Individual carrier assemblies are extendable collectively along the length of the header casing or alternately retracted into a closely adjacent position. Such positioning depends on whether it is preferred to extend the vertical blinds or louvers along the entire length of the housing or collect the blinds at one end thereof. The latter position allows complete passage or access through the opening which the vertical blind assembly is intended to overhang and possibly cover. The positioning structure or assembly is associated in driving interconnection with each of the carrier structures supporting the individual holders and attached blinds wherein each positioning means is structured to provide the aforementioned travel and/or angular pivotal movement of the blinds.
Numerous prior art structures are known which are specifically directed to the prior art of vertical blind assemblies. Structures of the type referred to are the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,728; 4,122,884; 4,616,688; 4,267,875; 4,239,021; and 2,754,902. While the structures disclosed in such patents are considered to be operable for their intended and designed purpose, frequently, numerous prior art structures are considered to be rather complex and therefore add to the initial expense of the vertical blind assembly or the cost of maintenance and/or repair of such structures.
While complexity is a factor in considering the structural components and operative features of blind assemblies of this type, it should also be kept in mind that various structural components utilized in the assemblies of the type set forth herein are frequently required to be replaced and/or repaired in order to keep the assembly in proper working order. Therefore, there is still a recognized need in the prior art relating to blind assemblies for the vertical blind structures specifically designed to be long lasting and durable and incorporate a design configuration which allows easy replacement and/or repair of the various components of such a structure without total disassembly.